Nuevos sentimientos
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: Zoro tiene dudas sobre Nami desde hace un tiempo, Nami empieza a tener sentimientos desconocidos asía el espadachín. Cierta tripulación y cierto pasado dejara a los mugiwara con la boca abierta de la impresión. Ellos nunca habían sabido que Zoro tenia relación con aquella tripulación y mucho menos que Nami empezara a sentir algo por el peli verde...
1. Dudas

_**Summary: **Zoro tiene dudas sobre Nami desde hace un tiempo, Nami empieza a tener sentimientos desconocidos asía el espadachín. Cierta tripulación y cierto pasado dejara a los mugiwara con la boca abierta de la impresión. Ellos nunca habían sabido que Zoro tenia relación con aquella tripulación y mucho menos que Nami empezara a sentir algo por el peli verde... _(Lo se, es un pésimo resumen -.-)

_**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, ellos son de propiedad de Oda. Solo algunos que saldrán mas adelantes son míos, yo ya les diré cual, gracias._

Bueno espero les guste este ZoNa ^^  
Bien, comencemos...

* * *

**Capitulo uno  
Dudas  
**

* * *

Todo estaba normal en el Sunny, la tripulación estaba tranquila. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp pescaban con la caña de pesca que fabrico Franky, Robin estaba en una de su hamacas leyendo unos libros, Nami estaba en su habitación dibujando unos mapas, Franky en su taller creando alguna cosa, Sanji se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo y por ultimo Zoro se encontraba durmiendo junto a los naranjos…

–¡Sanji, ya esta la comida! ¡Tengo hambre~! –la tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que los gritos por comida del capitán de los Mugiwara se escucharon por todo el barco…

–Vamos capitán-san espere un poco más, que seguro el cocinero-san ya está acabando –dijo Robin con una sonrisa a Luffy, este la miro y luego miro la entraba de la cocina y luego su estómago.

–Pero tengo hambre –respondió con un tono más normal, mientras ponía una mano en su estómago que gruñía por comida.

–Que no te puedes esperar –dijo Zoro con algo de malhumor ya que los gritos de su capitán lo habían sacado del sueño que estaba teniendo… y hay que recalcar que en dicho sueño aparecía cierta pelirroja _"¡¿por qué demonios soñé con ella?!" _se preguntaba mentalmente el espadachín…

–¡A comer! –la voz de Sanji se escuchó luego de cinco minutos, los cuales fueron llenos de la exigencias del capitán que berreaba por comida…

–¡Comidaaa! –dijo Luffy con felicidad y con ayuda de su habilidad de goma ya se encontraba dentro de la cocina, seguido por el resto de la tripulación que iban con más calma a la cocina.

–¡Robin-chwan! Aquí tiene su almuerzo –dijo con felicidad y ojos de corazones el rubio, mientras que la arqueóloga se sentaba en su lugar dispuesta a comer, ya que el resto ya había empezado, y ni qué decir del capitán que estaba con más comida que podría masticar en la boca.

–¡Nami-swan! Pelirroja mía, aquí está tu almuerzo –dijo con alegría y revoloteando con corazones en los ojos alrededor de la navegante, la cual solo se sentó y se dispuso a comer.

**… **

–¡Luffy, deja mi comida! ¡Es mía! –dijo Usopp que al descuidarse unos segundos de su comida para contar una de su tantas historias (que eran mentiras) su capitán estaba arrebatándole el almuerzo.

–Pewgrvfo cjhogfmsfo nsfo lodf ehjstagrdbasdrgr codfgmisrfendfgdoj penfsjse qujfe nghto quefdhiajhs –dijo Luffy con un gran trozo de carne en la boca, y lo que dijo se podría traducir como:_ pero como no lo estabas comiendo pensé que no querías._

–¡Luffy deja de robar las comidas de los demás! –dijo Nami mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, ya que el capitán ahora estaba asaltando al plato del renito.

El almuerzo siguió como comúnmente era en el Sunny, entre reprochar al capitán, las historias de Usopp que eran todas mentiras, Sanji alabando la belleza de las chicas de la tripulación, los chistes de esqueleto de Brook, Zoro peleando con Sanji por una que otra cosa, Nami deteniendo a ambos tontos, Luffy intentado quitar el almuerzo a su nakamas, Franky con su palabra ¡Super! y entablando conversación sobre bragas con Brook…

–Que hermosa tarde –dijo Nami mientras iba a la cubierta, y con un catalejo y un mapa en mano se dispuso a ver que tanto faltaría en llegar a la próxima isla, que según el mapa la más cercana era la isla Akai Hana…

–Bueno, dibujare un poco junto a mis naranjos –dijo la joven de dieciocho años mientras se iba a su camarote por sus útiles de cartografía. 

**…**

–Navegante-san, ¿ira a dibujar a cubierta? –preguntó Robin al ver a Nami entrar e ir por lo que necesitaba.

–Sí, la tarde está tranquila y es mejor hacerlo afuera –dijo con una sonrisa. Robin sola la miro y sonrió a la pelirroja, mientras esta salía a cubierta.

Nami llego a sus naranjos y sobre la mesa que ya le espera. Poso sus útiles de cartografía, y sentándose en la silla se dispuso a dibujar. Pasado unos minutos un sonido peculiar la distrajo….

–Mmm… pero que será… –dijo Nami mientras se paraba e iba a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo ese sonido. Al llegar del otro lado de los naranjos, vio a un peli verde dormido y dando pequeños ronquidos, junto a él sus katanas, y tenía una faceta tranquila y feliz– se ve tan lindo así –murmuro Nami con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero al momento negó con la cabeza– pero que estoy pensando –se dijo a ella misma mientras volvía a dibujar sus mapas, mas no podía concentrarse mucho ya que su mente estaba en el espadachín que dormía del otro lado de los naranjos.  
**  
**

* * *

**Más tarde…**

Zoro que dormía tan tranquilamente se despertó de golpe, miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en el Sunny, miro adelante suyo y…

–¿Nami? –Dijo Zoro con una ceja alzada– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el peli verde, al ver a su nakama en frente suyo.

–La cena esta lista… y venía a despertarte –dijo la pelirroja mirando a Zoro, que estaba como…

–Tú me viniste a despertar, por voluntad propia –dijo el espadachín en asombro, pero luego se dio cuenta que era de noche… _"¿pero cuando he dormido?… además ese sueño…" _pensó el espadachín y puso una cara sombría, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, aun así, estar con Nami de una manera tranquila lo hacía sentirse raro. Bueno cuando la conoció todo estaba bien, cuando Luffy le dijo que sería la navegante de su tribulación, estaba bien, cuando fueron en busca de más tripulantes, todo seguía normal, sin necesidad de pelear…

– ¿Cuándo cambio todo? –se preguntó Zoro con susurro, ya que comúnmente en la actualidad. Él y ella no pueden estar ni cinco minutos juntos por que empiezan a pelear por cualquier cosa…

−¿De qué hablas Zoro? –preguntó la joven pelirroja. Ella había escuchado ese susurro de Zoro. Zoro se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla, mas no la miro y siguió caminando– Zoro te hice una pregunta –dijo la chica alcanzándolo y mirándolo como el ceño fruncido al ser ignorada. Y de alguna manera, le dolía ser ignorada por ese peli verde.

−No es nada importante, y ¿por qué tendría que decírtelo? –dijo Zoro mientras abría la puerta de la cocina. Al entrar, vio cómo su capitán ya estaba devorando toda su cena, al igual que todos seguían comiendo como de costumbre, y como de costumbre algo lo haría enojarse 3… 2… 1…

−¡Nami-swan! ¡Mi pelirroja mía. Aquí tienes tu comida preferida con un postre de naranjas! –dijo Sanji con ojos de corazones mientras que Nami se sentaba en su sitio… junto a Zoro…

Zoro miro al cocinero con enojo. No le gustaba para nada la manera de actuar de ese de cejas espiradas, le causaba repugnancia. ¡Que acaso no entendía que ellas no le hacían no caso! –Tks –musino el espadachín y se dispuso a comer su cena.

−Gracias Sanji-kun –dijo Nami con una sonrisa. Zoro solo frunció ceño al verla que sonreía para ese rubio. Nami miro a Zoro de reojo, por alguna razón le importaba mucho ver la reacción del espadachín, vio que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras comía _"¡Ay! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de repente he tenía que pensar él? ¿Por qué me importa ver su reacción? ¿Por qué quiero estar junto a él?, bien pude sentarme junto a Robin… pero… ¡Ya! ¡basta! Deja de pensar y disfruta tu cena, Nami" _pensaba la pelirroja mientras comía…

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

−321, 322, 326, 324… –decía un peli verde mientras alzaba sus pesas. Se encontraba cerca de los naranjos, donde una pelirroja intentaba realizar los trazos de su nuevo mapa… pero por cierta persona no lograba concentrarse mucho que digamos…

−Zoro… puedes callarte. O mejor aún, puedes irte a entrenar en otro lugar –pidió Nami con tranquilidad y los ojos cerrados.

−Por qué… 331… lo… 333… haría… 335, 336… – dijo Zoro mientras seguía levantando las grandes pesas.

−Intento concentrarme, pero tú no me dejas. Puedes irte a otro lugar –dijo la pelirroja mirándolo.

−Y si yo no quiero –respondió Zoro mientras seguía contando. Nami estaba algo enojada, esperaba no llegar a pelear con el pero como iban las cosas sería imposible.

−¡Ve a otro lugar que quiero tranquilidad para hacer mis mapas! –grito la chica. Grito tan fuerte que toda la tripulación la escucho.

−¡Pues no me voy! ¡Tú no me ordenas! ¡Yo entreno donde se me pegue la gana! –respondió Zoro con el mismo tono de voz que la navegante. A Nami por alguna razón extraña, le dolía que Zoro le hablara así. A Zoro no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero por alguna razón se sentía mal por estar siempre peleando con Nami…

−¡Que no puedes ir al gimnasio que construyo Franky! ¡ahí puedes estrenar mucho más a gusto! –decía la joven con una voz algo más baja que la primera– No. Mejor me voy yo. Tú de seguro no te largaras –finalizó la chica. La verdad, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no dejaría que Zoro la viera así. Agarro todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a su camarote.

Zoro miro como la chica se iba. Él no quería tener que pelear con ella, desde ya un tiempo el espadachín sentía algo por la pelirroja. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo, ¿Cómo era posible que le gustase su nakama? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo fue posible que se enamorase de Nami? Sí, la chica era bonita, de carácter fuerte, buena persona… pero también hay que recordar que es; mandona, de poca paciencia, manipuladora, ambiciosa…

−¿Cómo es que ella llamo mi atención? –se preguntó Zoro en un murmullo. Para luego seguir levantando sus pesas. Ya que de esa manera, al menos su mente no estaba ocupada y no pensando en la pelirroja que tiene como nakama. 

**…**

Nami entro en su camarote. Robin la miro con detenimiento. Los ojos de la navegante estaban cristalinos… Robin supo en ese momento que era mejor dejarla sola, desconocía la razón pero como que se daba una idea de que era…

−Navegante-san. Yo estaré en el acuario si es que quisiese mi ayuda –dijo Robin mientras se paraba y pasaba junto a Nami, para así salir del camarote.

Nami escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de ella… Con pasos lentos llego a su cama, se sentó en ella y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos marrones. No entendía cómo era posible que le doliera tanto el haber peleado con el espadachín.

−¿Cómo es que me afecta tanto el que tengamos este tipo de relación? Tan solo peleamos y nos echamos la bronca… ¿Por qué no podemos tener una relación mejor que eso? Por qué no ser amigos… porque seguro ni eso somos… seguro no me considera su nakama… pero… ¿Por qué me duele saber que ni siquiera me considera su nakama? –la pobre pelirroja estaba hecha un manojo de dudas. Aferrándose a su almohada se echó en su cama. Minutos después se quedó dormida. 

**…**

Zoro no podía dejar de pensar en Nami, asique dejo su entrenamiento para mejor tomarse una siesta.

−Sera mejor que duerma un poco. Ay Nami, por que no sales de mi cabeza –dijo el espadachín mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

−Problemas Espadachín-san –se escuchó de decir a alguien. Zoro giro algo sobresaltado, y ahí en cerca de él se encontraba Robin.

−Nada… Solo que… Iré a tomar una siesta –dijo Zoro aparentando que nada lo molestaba. Y así el espadachín se dirigió al nido del cuervo a dormir.

−Está bien. Cuando esté listo el almuerzo te llamare –dijo Robin con una sonrisa. Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se dirigió al nido del cuervo; el único lugar donde podía dormir tranquilo sin que alguien lo moleste. 

**…**

−Algo les pasa a esos dos ¿verdad? –dijo Franky acercándose a Robin. La pelinegra lo miro y dio una sonrisa.

−Al parecer aún no se atreven a decirlo, y a aceptarlo –respondió la chica y el peli azul solo asintió.

−Nee-chan debe de estar confundida al no darse cuenta –dijo el peli azul mientras miraba la puerta del camarote que compartían Robin y Nami.

−Ya verás que aceptaran sus sentimientos de alguna u otra forma –dijo la arqueóloga…

−¡Islaaaaaa! –se escuchó la voz del capitán de los Mugiwara desde la proa. Toda la tripulación logro escuchar dichoso grito. Y todos salieron a cubierta… todos excepto Zoro, que se encontraba en una de las peores pesadillas para el espadachín… ya que pronto seria…

* * *

**Sora: **Hola como están ^_^ jeje aquí les vengo yo con un fic nuevo… No sé mucho de One Piece, apenas estoy volviendo a ver los seiscientos y tantos desde el principio (Ya que me había olvidado de este anime por dos años). ¿Sabían que Ace era un preciosura en el capitulo cero? ¿Ya lo sabían? Bueno no importa.

**Luffy mientras cruzaba los brazos en forma infantil: **¡EHH! ¿Por qué yo no salí mucho en escena?…

**Sora: **Hola Luffy… bueno es que como estabas tan ocupado intentando descifrar a clave de la nevera para sacar carne…

**Luffy: **¿Tienes comida? Me muero de hambre.

**Sora: **pues sí, está en la mesa –**señala la mesa a unos dos metros de distancia**–.

**Luffy mira el plato y se lo devora todo sin dejar absolutamente nada: **¡Esta rico!

**Sora: **Esa era mi comida… Bueno que importa.

**Luffy: **¿Qué le pasa a Zoro? Ha llevado días actuando muy raro…

**Sora: **Yo no sé nada –**se pone a silbar**– Luffy que tal si comes helado.

**Luffy mira un botecito de medio litro de helado de vainilla: **¿Y es rico?

**Harold con un tarro de cuatro litros aparece de la nada: **¡Es el más rico manjar que los Dioses y el mundo pudo crear!

**Sora: **Ahí tienes tu respuesta… Creo que es hora de despedirme… nos vemos pronto el próximo martes para el nuevo capit-.

**Luffy interrumpe a Sora: **¡Esto esta riquísimo! ¿Sora, el helado lo puedo encontrar en la próxima Isla que estamos por llegar?

**Harold: **mmm… Sería bueno comprar más helado, solo me quedan cinco litros más.

**Hannah: **¡Oye! nosotros aun no aparecemos en la historia **–agarra del cuello a Harold y se lo lleva–**

**Sora mira a Luffy: **Si Luffy, puedes encontrar el helado en la próxima isla.

**Luffy: **¡Yupi! ¿Quiénes era ellos? Bueno no importa. Ahora ¿creo que te despedías no? Bueno nos vemos en la Isla! ^^


	2. Isla

¡Wiiii! [se pone a bailar por la habitación] Recibí un reviews del primer capitulo, estoy feliz, no importa si solo es uno, estoy feliz de recibir un reviews cuando pensé que no recibiría ninguno.

**_"Shin _: **_Me gusto mucho el capitulo, ojalas puedas continuar pronto me gusta el ZoNa pero no hay muchos fics :("_

Si eso es lo malo, que no hay muchos fic de esta linda pareja... pero bueno, aquí tienes uno que te aseguro que te hará reír, llorar, gritar, golpear la pared... te hará hacer de todo XD Gracias por comentar y espero lo sigas haciendo.

Ok, hora de comenzar...

* * *

******Capitulo dos**

******Isla  
**

* * *

–¡Islaaaaa~! –dijo Luffy mientras que a lo lejos una isla se volvía más visible.

–¡Oh~! Es cierto es una isla –dijo Nami– Es la isla Akai Hana –finalizo la chica.

–¿Akai Hana? ¿Y por qué se llama así? –indago Usopp mirando a Nami.

–Pues mira por tus binoculares y lo sabrás –dijo Nami mientras bebía su jugo de naranja al momento de mirar el mapa.

Usopp hiso lo que Nami había dicho y hecho eso pudo ver que en la isla había un bosque rojo oscuro con flores rojas.

–¡Oh~! Es un bosque de flores rojas… y cerca de ahí hay un puerto –dijo Usopp mientras miraba por sus binoculares.

–¡Bien! Franky pon en curso hacia ese puerto –dijo Nami mientras Franky solo asintió. 

* * *

**Luego en el puerto de la Isla Akai Hana**

–¡Islaaaa~! ¡Carneeeee~! –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa y con los brazos extendidos al cielo y corriendo a la ciudad de aquella Isla.

–¡Chotto matte Luffy! –dijo Zoro y empezó a seguir a Luffy, ya que su capitán haría cualquier locura y serian descubiertos, en el caso que hubiera marines en la isla.

Pero como era de esperarse de nuestro querido espadachín… al poco tiempo de seguir a su capitán, termino perdiéndose en el bosque de _Amm._

–¿Dónde está Zoro? –preguntó Nami, ya que ella solo vio como había una humareda por donde su capitán se había ido– Y, ¿alguien puede ir por Luffy?

–Ya fue Zoro –respondió Chopper mientras apuntaba el lugar por donde el peli verde se había ido.

–Pero estamos hablando de Zoro, seguro se perderá antes de parar a Luffy –dijo Nami con un suspiro.

–Dejando eso de lado –dijo Sanji dando una pitada a su cigarro y bajando del barco– ¿Nos dividimos?

–Sí, Sanji y Usopp, ustedes ira por comida y cola para Franky. Robin y Chopper por medicina e información. Franky y yo iremos por materiales y otras cosas –dijo Nami mientras repartía el dinero y así se separaron, cada quien por lo que tenía que hacer.

**...**

–Nee-chan ¿Qué hacemos con Luffy? –preguntó el peli azul a la joven que estaba a su lado con una lista en mano.

–Tranquilo, lo encontraremos en algún puesto donde vendan carne o en un restaurante –respondió Nami mientras entraba en una tienda de cartografía.

–¿Y Zoro? A él también tenemos que buscarlo ¿no? –dijo el cyborg mirando las reacciones de Nami al mencionar ese nombre.

–Como supongo que está perdido por quién sabe dónde… más tarde lo buscamos, primero compremos los materiales que me faltan y que faltan para el barco…

**...**

–Mire doctor-san, una librería –dijo Robin mientras caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad pintoresca y alegre. Las calles estaban adornadas de flores, parecía que se celebraba algo en este día.

–Mira Robin, también hay una tienda de hierbas medicinales –dijo el renito mientras apuntaba la tienda frente a la librería– ¿Por qué no voy yo por las medicinas, y tú, Robin, a la librería? –dijo Chopper con una sonrisa.

–Está bien –respondió Robin con otra sonrisa.

**...**

–Hola, ¿me da un plato de carne a la barbacoa? Y de postre... mmm... ¡un helado! –dijo Luffy a la mesera de aquel restaurante. Luffy se encontraba en las mesas al aire libre que se encontraban en la parte delantera del Restaurante _Rose Maid._

–En unos momentos traigo su orden –respondió una joven con traje de maid de color rojo con blanco y se adentró en el restaurante por el pedido de Luffy.

Mientras Luffy esperaba con desesperación su comida, vio que cerca de donde estaba, en un callejón había algo inusual… aun a plena luz del día, en aquella parte que nadie puede ver, había unos hombres acorralando a una chica pelirroja.

Luffy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió para ese lugar, su comida aun no llegaba así que fue a parar lo que esos bastardos querían hacer.

–Mmm ¿ustedes que hacen? –indago el chico de goma mientras miraba exactamente que querían hacerle la chica.

–Y tu mocoso ¿Quién eres? –respondió un hombre que apestaba a trago.

–Chiquillo, no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben –dijo el otro que al igual que el primero, apestaba a trago y no parecían estar conscientes de sus cinco sentidos.

Luffy no se movió pero vio como esos hombres nuevamente intentaba obligar a aquella pelirroja, así que Luffy no lo pensó dos veces y en menos que los dos hombres se dieran cuenta, Luffy los había golpeado y dejado semi muertos en el suelo.

–Esas son cosas malas, chicos –les dijo a los cuerpos inconscientes. La joven pelirroja lo miro asombrada, con dudas y algo de miedo.

–¡Hola! Soy Luffy, dime ¿estás bien? –pregunto el moreno a la joven la cual solo asintió.

–Disculpa… gracias por ayudarme… Me descuide y esos hombres me acorralaron –dijo la chica. Ella era un poco más baja que Luffy, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y de un color rojo muy hermoso, era de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto. Vestida de una falda hasta las rodillas de color gris y una blusa mangas cortas de color rosa.

–Al menos ahora estas bien ¿no? –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, miro hacia la derecha y vio a una chica llevar su comida en su mesa– ¡Mi comida! Nee, vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia la mesa del restaurante.

–Aquí tiene joven, pensé que se había ido –le dijo la mesera para dejar el plato en la mesa y luego irse.

–Y dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo Luffy mientras comía su carne muy a gusto. La joven lo miro, como examinado si él era malo o bueno para luego dar una sonrisa, para la joven, Luffy no representaba amenaza sino más bien era como un joven bueno e inocente.

–Soy Hana Amaya, un gusto Luffy-san –dijo la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa– Soy hija del alcalde de esta ciudad, pero por el momento la ciudad está a mi cargo para el festival_Red rose _y el baile de _Amm _de esta noche, a la cual toda la ciudad asistirá –dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba como Luffy se terminaba su plato de comida y ahora atacaba al postre.

–¿Baile? ¿Festival? ¿habrá carne y mucha comida? –preguntó el pelinegro mientras comía con más tranquilidad y saboreando su helado de nata de crema con frutilla.

–Pues sí, si gustas puedes ir. El baile es hoy dentro de siete horas, a las seis para ser exacto –dijo Hana con una sonrisa– disculpa ¿eres un visitante de la isla?

–Sí, vine con mi tripulación a recargar vivires. Somos una banda de piratas de la cual yo soy el capitán… mmm… me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán ahora? Y también perdí a Zoro, se supone que me estaba siguiendo –dijo Luffy mientras le daba otras tres cucharadas a su helado.

–¿Sois piratas? –indago Hana– Bueno, pues sea usted bienvenido a esta Isla, aquí nadie juzga a nadie por ser pirata o no… aunque hace unos dos años también vinieron otros piratas, pero tuvieron cierto problemilla… Espero que esta vez no–dijo la pelirroja, en eso se acordó a donde se supone que ella tenía que ir –Me va a disculpar Luffy-san, pero tengo que ir al bosque de _Amm _por flores y rosas rojas y también por la flor _Hearted soul _que es la principal para la purificación que se hace con la luz de la luna llena de hoy en el baile –dijo Hana para luego despedirse de Luffy y darle un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento a salvarla y así luego retirarse.

**...**

Sanji se encontraba con bolsas de comida en mano junto a Usopp cuando a lo lejos vieron a Luffy con una pelirroja. Sanji vio como aquella joven le dada un beso en la mejilla y luego se iba.

–¿¡Nani!? ¡Luffy está con una chica, y además es una preciosura! –grito Sanji estando algo en shock para luego ir corriendo donde su capitán.

Luffy vio como dos de sus nakamas se acercaban por el lado izquierdo de donde él se encontraba, en estos momentos, pagando la comida que comió.

–Hola~ ¿Qué hacen? –le dijo Luffy cuando ya los tenía en frente. Sanji miro a su capitán que tenía una sonrisa.

–Luffy, explica cómo es que estabas con esa chica. ¿¡Cómo es posible que tú encuentres una preciosura y yo no!? –decía Sanji mientras zarandeaba a su capitán.

–Ah, ella es Hana –dijo Luffy inocentemente– La conocí hace rato, unos hombres querían hacerle algo. También dijo que había un baile esta noche, a la cual vamos a ir ya que habrá comida –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Baile? –dijeron Robin y Nami que casualmente también los habían visto.

–Si –dijo Luffy mientras miraba las chicas y a Franky.

–Sería bueno ir –dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

–Sí, es cierto –concordó Robin– pero ¿y Espadachín-san? –indago la arqueóloga.

–Quizás no lo encontremos en el baile –dijo Luffy – Ahora ¡todos al barco! 

* * *

**Dos hora después, en el bosque de Amm…**

–¿Pero dónde demonios estoy? –dijo Zoro ya estando cabreado de no poder salir de aquel bosque– Pareciera que voy en círculos, ya que es la quinta vez que veo esa rosa roja con tonadas algo plateadas… y no creo que haya muchas como esas –dijo el peli verde con un suspiro.

–Todo… ya ha cambiado –dijo con un suspiro– el tiempo ha pasado pero es imposible olvidarla y no soñar con ella… y muchos menos después de que…

Un ruido se hiso presente en aquel claro y Zoro callo al instante. Estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada pero deserto la idea al ver de quien se trataba… Era una joven pelirroja que traía consigo una cesta de flores y rosas.

–Mmm… disculpe ¿Quién es usted? –dijo la chica y luego miro las espadas que estaban en la cintura de Zoro – ¿es usted un pirata de la banda de Luffy-san? –indago con una ceja alzada. Zoro la miro con interrogativa… era la primera vez que pisaban esta isla y no recordaba que Luffy tuviera conocidas.

–Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el espadachín. Vio a la chica sonreí y esa sonrisa solo le trajo cierto recuerdo de cierta _persona _a Zoro… Alguien que era…

–Pues hace como unas horas hable con un joven que me salvo de unos ebrios… era un joven algo infantil y dijo que se llamaba Luffy y era pirata. –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la rosa que estaba entre dos grandes árboles de hojas vino.

–Según dijo, creo que él lo perdió o será que ¿usted lo perdió a él? –preguntó la joven mientras que con suma delicadeza cortaba el tallo de aquella hermosa rosa. La rosa_Hearted soul _que solo florecía una vez al año en esa única isla.

–Se podría decir… ¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra ahora? –preguntó el peli verde mientras cruzaba los brazos.

–Pues no lo sé. Pero si usted quiere puede quedarse en mi casa, Luffy-san dijo que estaría en el baile de _Amm _y eso será como en cinco horas, puedes ir a descansar y luego ir a baile. Además déjame decirte que estas en la parte Sur del bosque y nos tomara una hora llegar más al Norte donde está la ciudad ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? –dijo con una risita mientras guardaba la rosa en un cristal. Zoro solo miro a otro lado, pero luego, al ver aquella rosa en un cristal, le trajo otro recuerdo a su mente "_¿Cómo estarás? Espero que este todo bien por allá" _pensó el chico.

–Y bueno, dime, ¿vienes o no? –dijo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a caminar.

–Está bien –dijo Zoro para luego seguirla por un camino rojizo. 

* * *

**A una semana de esa isla… En la Isla Aoi Hana…**

En la base de los marines de la Isla Aoi Hana que cuyo festival de la _Blue Rose _se había llevado acabo un mes antes, donde se purifico a la Isla cuando los rayos de luna tocaron los pétalos de la rosa _Blue Life, _una hermosa rosa azul con algunas tonadas doradas...

Monkey D. Garp se encontraba en el sillón de cuero de su escritorio con unas carpetas de información de una banda inactiva desde hace un año…

La banda de piratas **Mikadzukikei**...

**_Capitán: _**_Lyon Zura.  
**Edad actual: **20 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel semi bronceada, cabellos negros cortos, ojos azul zafiro, facciones finas, cuerpo de musculatura media.  
**Estatura: **1,75 cm.  
**Habilidades: **haki, espadas, pistolas, tele-transportarse.  
**Portador de: **Akuma no mí: **Aohi-Aohi no mí**.  
**Recompensa: **280,000,000_

**_Primer oficial – Espadachina: _**_Shina Shingetsu.  
**Edad actual: **19 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel blanca, cabellos negros-azulados hasta la cintura, ojos café-rojizo, facciones finas, cuerpo delgado, aspecto saludable.  
**Estatura: **1.67 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Espadas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tele-trasportarce, velocidad, haki.  
**Recompensa: **180,800,000_

**_Doctora: _**_Sally Shingetsu.  
**Edad actual: **17 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel blanca, cabellos negros-azulados hasta media espalda, ojos negros, facciones finas y hermosas, cuerpo delgado pero con aspecto saludable.  
**Estatura: **1.65 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Magia, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, haki, pistolas.  
**Recompensa: **75,000,000_

**_Vidente: _**_Miharu Zura.  
**Edad actual: **13 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel blanca porcelana, cabellos hasta la cintura de color negro ascendiendo a castaño al llegar a las puntas, ojos negros como la noche, facciones finas, cuerpo en desarrollo.  
**Estatura: **1.60 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Magia, manipulación de sentimientos/emociones/sueños, clarividencia, pistolas.  
**Recompensa: **30,600,000_

**_Navegante: _**_Jake Grafton.  
**Edad actual: **18 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel blanca, cabellos castaños cortos, ojos negros, facciones finas, cuerpo de musculatura normal.  
**Estatura: **1.70 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, velocidad.  
**Recompensa: **70,000,000_

**_Cocinero: _**_Jack Yocker.  
**Edad actual: **19 años.  
**Apariencia: **piel blanca algo bronceada, cabellos pelirrojos, ojos ámbar, facciones finas, cuerpo atlético.  
**Estatura: **1.72 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
**Recompensa: **80,000,000_

**_Estratega: _**_Harold Callie (también conocido como uno de los gemelos malditos; el gemelo de la ilusión)  
**Edad actual: **18 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel blanca, cabellos negros algo largos, ojos bicolores; el izquierdo de un color rojo (tapado por un flequillo) y el derecho de color verde, facciones finas, cuerpo atlético.  
**Estatura: **1.71 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Armas de fuego.  
**Recompensa: **100,000,000_

**_Estratega: _**_Hannah Callie (también conocida como una de los gemelos malditos; la gemela de la perdición)  
**Edad actual: **18 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel blanca nieve, cabellos negros; hasta la cintura, ojos bicolores; el derecho de un color rojo (tapado por un flequillo) y el izquierdo de color verde, facciones finas, cuerpo saludable y esbelto.  
**Estatura: **1.69 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Armas de fuego.  
**Recompensa: **100,000,000_

**_Arqueóloga: _**_Amy Carol.  
**Edad actual: **18 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel blanca, cabellos hasta la cintura de color plateado, ojos celestes con contornos azules, cuerpo desarrollado y con facciones finas y algo infantil.  
**Estatura: **1.65 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Manipulación de cuerpo a través de hilos, combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
**Recompensa: **50,000,000_

**_Segundo oficial – Pistolero: _**_Satou Todoroki.  
**Edad actual: **19 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel blanca algo broceada, cabellos rubios con un flequillo que le cubría su ojo izquierdo, ojos color café claro, cuerpo delgado pero bien formado.  
**Estatura: **1.75 cm.  
**Habilidades: **ataque de doble armas, haki, combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
**Recompensa: **155,000,000_

**_Pistolero: _**_Toki Mislian.  
**Edad actual: **18 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel semi tostada, cabellos de un azul oscuro, ojos de un azul claro, facciones finas, cuerpo delgado pero saludable y fuerte.  
**Estatura: **1.70 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Doble armas, reflejos agiles en el campo de batalla.  
**Recompensa: **95,100,000_

**_Ingeniero: _**_Ryota Yoshida.  
**Edad actual: **20 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel semi moreno, cabellos cortos de color negro intenso, ojos azules, cuerpo saludable y estable.  
**Estatura: **1.75 cm.  
**Habilidades: **combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
**Recompensa: **80,000,000_

**_Músico – Hipnotista: _**_Haru Takama.  
**Edad actual: **20 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel semi morena, cabellos purpuras hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto y bien desarrollado.  
**Estatura: **1.78 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Hipnosis mediante la música.  
**Recompensa: **60,000,000_

**_Arquero: _**_Noam Dalker  
**Edad actual: **15 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel semi bronceada, cabellos negros-verdosos algo alborotados, ojos de un color inquietantemente azules, facciones finas, cuerpo delgado pero con una musculatura perfecta.  
**Estatura: **1.70 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Arco y flechas, velocidad.  
**Recompensa: **78,500,000_

**_Infante: _**_¿?.  
**Edad actual: **no más de 3 años.  
**Apariencia: **Piel blanca porcelana, cabellos negros con algunos reflejos verdes, ojos rojos, facciones infantiles, cuerpo delgado.  
**Estatura: **no más de0.65 cm.  
**Habilidades: **Ninguna.  
**Portador de:** Akuma no mí: **Sandā-Sandā no mi.  
Recompensa: **Ninguna._

–¿Cómo es que hay un niño en esta banda?… y además con una fruta del diablo –dijo Garp mientras cerraba la carpeta con información reciente de hace tres meses.

Aquella banda que desde hace tres años más o menos había comenzado su vida de piratería pero hace un año que estaban en paradero desconocido e inactivos. Pero recientemente se los había visto en una Isla anterior a esta y según fuentes ellos se dirigían para esta Isla.

–Garp-sama, hemos detectado a los _gemelos malditos_ y los están persiguiendo en estos momentos–informo un soldado de menor rango.

–Esos son unos niños malos al no venir a saludarme –dijo Garp con una risa burlona. Conocía muy bien al capitán de dicha banda de piratas y a aquellos gemelos que fueron objeto de experimento de un científico loco.

–Capitán ¿usted ira? –indago el soldado al ver como Garp estaba parándose y tronando los nudillos.

–Y ¿por qué no? –le respondió mientras salía del despacho directo al centro de la ciudad _Lag-Lag _de la Isla Aoi Hana.

* * *

**Sora: **Hola amigos míos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno aquí el capítulo dos de esta historia que apenas está empezando, asique por favor tengan paciencia, vale ^^

**Hana: **Hola queridos lectores de esta escritora atolondrada ^^

**Sora: **¬¬ esa no es la forma de dirigirte a tu creadora.

**Luffy: **¡Hana! ¡Hola! ¿Tienes algo de comer? *¬* me muero de hambre.

**Sora: **OK… ustedes váyanse por allá y yo me quedo con los lectores. **–Saca a Luffy y a Hana del estudio– **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Interesante? ¿No fue interesante? ¿De verdad? Entonces pienso mejorar para la próxima.

Bueno todos los archivos y personajes de la banda **Mikadzukikei **son de mi propiedad. Al igual que la Isla Akai Hana y Aoi Hana y todo lo que habita en ella.

**Mikadzukikei = **三日月形 = Luna creciente.

**Sekai (**pronunciación: Aohi**) **= 青 火 = Fuego azul. = Aohi-Aohi no mi.

**Sandā =**サンダー Trueno = Sandā-Sandā no mi.

Eso son algunos de los significados de las palabras que quizás no entendieron de este capítulo, lo otro esta en ingles así que usen su cabeza que no son difíciles aquellas palabras. Y bueno, como ven hoy es jueves y se supone yo tenia que subir el próximo marte, pues desde ahora esta definido que subiré todos los jueves. Asique, ahora los dejo hasta el jueves de la semana que viene...

**¿? : **¡Eh! Zoro me recuerda ¿o no? Nee Sora, ¿a quién recuerda Zoro? **–pone cara de borrego mientras jala un poco de la camisa manga larga de Sora–**

**Zoro: **Y ahora, ¿Cómo demonios llegue hasta aquí, si estaba en la isla? **–Zoro mira a Sora y a la otra **_**persona– **_***Shock*** ¿E-eres t-tú? O-O ¿Enserio eres tú? **–Intenta acercarse pero Sora le da con un libro de ocho cm de grosor dejándolo inconsciente, luego lo levanta y lo arrastra hacia una habitación y lo encierra con llave–**

**Sora: **Eso estuvo cerca… Bueno mejor me despido antes de que sepan demasiado pronto sobre esta persona O-O Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**¿?: **Se llevaran sorpresas en el baile ^^ Matta nee Minna-san


	3. Baile

**"Joe: **_¡Esta xevere! me has dejado con las ganas de seguir leyendo, espero pronto bajes el próximo capítulo!" :'D"_

Lamento tardar T.T pero aquí tienes el tercer capítulo :D, espero sigas leyendo mi historia y espero te guste este capítulo.

**"Ariadna: **_Me encanta tu fic, espero que hagas más."_

No tenía planeado tardar tanto pero surgieron cosas T.T espero esto compense su espera XD

**"Milena: **_Súper el fic está buenísimo"_

~Oh~ ¡Muchas gracias! Esas palabras hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo aun si estoy en el hospital (aunque estuve ahí la semana anterior) Aquí es capítulo.

**"Miranda:**_Me gusto que bien escribes espero el próximo por favor no tardes"_

No quise hacerlo pero lo hice T.T tarde más de lo esperado, pero te prometo no tarda más. Máximo cada dos semanas habrá capi nuevo, si no será cada semana.

**_"Timoteo: _**_Muy buen fic me dejo enganchado se te da muy bien esto ya quiero leer los demás capítulos suerte y esperare entonces el siguiente pronto."_

Muchas gracias, palabras como las tuyas enserio hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo esta historia. Te diré que los días que subo fic son jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo. Pero este fic especialmente los viernes, lo digo para que cada semanas estés atento al igual que al resto. Hoy es jueves y lo subiera ya que mañana estaré ocupadísima. Gracias nuevamente :D

** "Romina: **_Me urge leer el que sigue jeje que está muy bueno y me dejo con la incertidumbre, un besazo"_

Pues no se diga más, aquí el capítulo, gracias por comentar XD

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

**Baile**

* * *

**_Isla Aoi Hana, Centro de la ciudad Lag-Lag… _**

–Harold… te matare cuando lleguemos al barco –dijo una chica mientras corría para alejarse de los marines que estaban detrás de ella.

–Yo que iba a saber que estaban aquí –protesto su reflejo que al igual que ella estaba corriendo con una manada de marines siguiéndolo…

–Eres un idiota… ¡Como se te ocurre armar tanto jaleo solo por un helado! –le grito la chica mientras lo miraba con puro enfado tallado en el rostro.

–Pero…no…fue…mi…culpa… ¡Aja, tomen eso marines! –decía Harold entre cada disparo que daba– Hannah, ¿será mejor que les informes al resto? –le propuso mientras volvía a retomar la carrera de escape.

–Ya lo hago –dijo la chica sacando de su bolsillo un Den Den Mushi– Capitán, capitán ¿me escucha?

–_Fuerte y claro, Hannah_

–Bien. Capitán, a causa de Harold la marina nos sigue y ahora según escuche, Garp está en la isla…

–_Huy… eso es malo…_

–¡Ya lo sé! Bueno, será mejor usar la estrategia 5.3 de emergencia. Capitán, use los impulsadores turbo a veinte metro del puerto cuando mi hermano y yo aterricemos…

–_Ok, los esperamos, ya estamos zarpando._

–Ok –dijo Hannah para luego guardar el Den Den Mushi y sacar un par de pistolas gemelas calibre 45– ¿Saben que es malo disparar a una persona de espaldas? –dijo mientras regresaba los disparos a los marines– Tsk, no tengo tiempo para juegos –hablo la chica sacando una granada de humo y se la tiro a los marines, haciendo que explotara al instante.

–¡Hannah, apúrate!

–¡Cállate que serás el próximo! –respondió la chica recuperando todo el terreno perdido por dejar de escapar.

Ambos reflejos siguieron corriendo por un par de minutos después y entre esquivar y disparar a los marines lograron llegar al puerto de la Isla donde se dieron lugar a unos segundos para tomar aire.

–Jeh, ellos no se rinden –dijo Harold mirando como un centenar de marines estaban por llegar al puerto, solo con el fin de capturarlos.

–Harold… ahora –menciono Hannah y su gemelo asintió. Ambos dispararon sus pistolas especiales que cada una contenía un gancho que se aferró al barco al llegar hasta ahí y luego los gemelos tiraron de él para que el cordel volviera a aovillarse llevándolos a ellos en dirección al barco y dejando atrás a un grupo de marines intentando atinar un tiro a sus cuerpos.

–Listo, escapamos –dijo el chico mientras se tiraba en la cubierta del barco– ¡Hey Ryota, enciende los impulsadores ahora! –grito Harold lo suficientemente alto como para que su compañero lo escuchara.

Se escuchó un breve 'ok' y luego la sensación de que el barco era suspendido para arriba y alejado del puerto a una gran velocidad. Harold se encontraba jadeando en el suelo cubriendo sus ojos un su antebrazo, mientras que su hermana solo lo mirada desde arriba con una mirada fría…

–Jack… pásame esa cuerda…

–¿Ok?... aquí tienes Hannah… ¿Para que la quieres? –indago el joven mientras le pasaba un gran rollo de una cuerda finísima que no se rompería ni con la espada mas afilada.

–Para que la cuerda, hermanita… ¿Hermanita? Que est…–Hannah no le dio tiempo para proseguir ya que había atado y amordazado a su hermano, para ahora meterlo en un sarcófago y rodearlo de cadenas y un candado de plata.

–¡Te quedas ahí hasta que se me pase el enojo! –le dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos observando como el sarcófago empezaba a moverse, señal de que su hermano intenta escapar de ahí.

Todo aquello se le resultaba tan normal entre los tripulantes que no molestaron en ayudar al chico encerrado y en vez de eso cada uno tomaba su rumbo.

–Y… ¿nada? –indago otro joven saliendo a cubierta– Por cierto Harold, si te mueves mucho se activaran las agujas, así que es mejor que te quedes quieto –informo y el sarcófago dejo de moverse a señal del miedo del que se encontraba dentro.

–No… nada capitán. La persona que usted busca no está aquí –negó con la cabeza a la interrogativa de su capitán.

–¡Jake! ¿Cuál es la próxima isla? –preguntó el capitán mirando a la persona que se encontraba en la cabina.

–La Isla gemela de esta, la Isla Akai Hana que está a una semana al Oeste de nuestra posición –respondió el joven mirando un mapa y una brújula.

–¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No pienso volver a esa Isla! –dijo otro chico aferrándose a la maceta de una planta de manzanas.

–Haru… ya pasaron dos años, no creo que vuelva a pasar lo de-

–No pienso volver, Jack. ¡Jake! dime cual es la próxima a esa Isla…

–Bueno la próxima está a una semana al Noroeste, es la Isla Cor Ignis–respondió Jake al momento de irse a su camarote a tomar una siesta.

–¡Ahí iremos! ¡Porque yo no pienso volver a Akai Hana…! –lloriqueaba Haru aferrándose con fuerza sobre-humana a la maceta, mientras todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que aquella maceta no se rompía de tanta presión que se le era impuesta.

–Ok, para no revivir los momentos que tanto quiere olvidar Haru, no iremos a Akai Hana, además de todas formar, no creo que llegara hasta Akai Hana, quizás esta en Cor Ignis –dijo el capitán mientras pensaba– Bueno, todos regresen a hacer lo que tienen que hacer. Yo iré con Shina para ayudarla en algo.

–Ok, capitán –dijeron todos al unisonó y empezaban a esparcirse dejando a Harold en el sarcófago.

–Por cierto capitán, si sigue así, el pequeño empezara a confundirlo –dijo Satou con una sonrisa burlona.

–No creo, es imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer –respondió el pelinegro abriendo la puerta de uno de los camarotes.

* * *

**_Horas más tarde, en la Isla Akai Hana - En la residencia Amaya… _**

–¿Por qué será que siento que alguien me pego con un libro? –se preguntó Zoro mientras se sentaba apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama– pero… debo admitir que dormí mejor que nunca –bostezo estirando las brazos y mirando la habitación.

Era una hermosa habitación de color blanco con verde oscuro, una cama grande como para dos personas, además de ser muy suave y acolchonada, que seguramente nadie (incluyéndolo) quisiera levantarse de ella por cualquier razón. También había un escritorio de madera oscura, un armario, y sus espadas apoyadas en la mesa de noche junto a él.

–Zoro-san ¿ya está despierto? Es que es la hora para ir al baile, seguramente ahí se encuentre con Luffy-san –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

–Sí. Ya salgo –dijo Zoro mientras se paraba y salía de la cama con un poco de flojera ya que estaba muy cómodo en ella.

–En el armario tiene ropa para el baile –dijo la voz mientras se alejaba.

Zoro miro el armario y fue hasta allí. Dentro había ropa para hombre, también había un traje negro verdoso de etiqueta. El espadachín lo tomo y lo miro de todos lados. Se escogió de hombros y se dispuso a colocárselo, de todas formas no le podía quedar tan mal.

…

–Le queda muy bien, Zoro-san –alago Hana mientras miraba a Zoro, la verdad el traje si le sentaba muy bien a nuestro querido espadachín – Luego puede volver por sus espadas, Zoro-san.

–Gracias… Tú también… te ves bonita –dijo mirándola, la joven traía un vestido muy sencillo de color celeste hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con un listón azul oscuro en la cintura, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones cayendo a cada lado de su perfecto rostro perlado y usaba unos tacones no muy altos del mismo color que del vestido.

–Gracias, bueno será mejor ir.

* * *

–Vaya… nunca pensé ver a Franky con pantalones –dijo Nami mientras salía de su camarote con un vestido hermoso.

–Son molestos pero ni modo –dijo Franky– Nee-chan te ves hermosa –dijo mirando a Nami, ella traía un vestido al cuerpo de color verde lima hasta las rodillas con algunos detalles en la parte superior que se deslizaban hasta la parte inferior.

–Gracias…

–¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan están hermosas! –dijo Sanji con cara de embobado mientras giraba alrededor de las chicas.

–¡Oigan, apúrense que ya empezó! –dijo Luffy esperando a todos sus nakamas, él fue el primero en terminar de arreglarse ya que quería ir a ver el festival que sería después del baile cuando la luz de la luna tocara la rosa en el cristal. Pero también iba ya que sabía que iba a ver comida.

–Ya vamos Capitán-san –dijo Robin, ella iba vestida de un vestido morado con detalles dorados que resaltaban toda su figura femenina.

* * *

–Que hermoso –dijo Nami mirando el salón de baile, todo estaba adornado de blanco, rojo y dorado, también estaba lleno de flores, rosas de color rojo y blanco.

El resto de la tripulación tuvo la misma opinión que la de Nami al ver todo el salón… Claro que cuando Luffy diviso entro todo eso la mesa de bocadillo, corrió hasta el para empezar a comer algunos… o quizás todos…

–Ese nunca cambia ¿eh?... un momento… ¿y el resto? –Nami miro a su alrededor, no supo en que momento pero todos ya no estaban junto a ella, si no, estaban en una de las mesas charlando… ella solo le restó importancia y fue con ellos.

–Navegante-san, venga aquí hay un lugar para usted –dijo Robin invitando a la pelirroja sentarse junto a ella, la chica accedió y se sentó. Miro desde su posición el salón más detalladamente, todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta eran personas realmente alegres y hermosas, cada una destacaba a su manera.

–Por cierto… alguien ha podido ver a Zoro.

–No Chopper… aun no lo puedo ver por aquí, sería fácil reconocerlo, pero por lo visto no está aquí…

–Es cierto… y saben es raro que esta mesa tuviera una nota "Mesa para los Mugiwara" –dijo Usopp mientras levantaba aquella nota en alto y luego la miraba atentamente…

–No será… que aquella guapa jovencita nos la reservo especialmente –decía Sanji mientras babeaba recordando la belleza de la pelirroja que estaba con Luffy cuando lo encontraron.

–Por cierto… ¿ella no está por aquí? Quisiera ver quien es –dijo Nami mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida servida sobre la mesa de manteles blancos donde se encontraba…

Los Mugiwara se quedaron charlando de cosas triviales por un rato más, para luego cada uno empezar a hacer una que otra cosa, por ejemplo, Chopper y Usopp fueron en busca de su capitán para que el devorara toda la comida correspondiente para todos los invitados, Sanji logro conseguir una hermosa jovencita con quien bailar un rato…

–Navegante-san… la veo inquieta ¿está preocupada por espadachín-san?

–¿Eh?... yo…no…por que iba a preocuparme por él –dijo Nami a su defensa tomando de un trago el contenido de su copa.

Robin solo soltó una pequeña risita intercambiando una mirada con Franky el cual también hizo lo mismo. Nami era inconsciente de tales hechos ya que estaba muy ocupada intentando distinguir entre todos a aquel espadachín malhumorado que desde hace unos días le llamaba mucho la atención…

* * *

–Zoro-san ven, por ahí está la salida, es por aquí –dijo Hana mientras señalaba la otra puerta, Zoro solo suspiro un poco y se dijo así mismo de solo seguir el camino que le decía la pelirroja.

Ya iba a ser la hora en la que la luz de la luna iluminara el traga luz hasta llegar a la rosa, por esa razón fue que cuando Hana entro seguida de Zoro, ella lo llego hasta el centro de la pista de baile, por su parte Zoro solo atino a preguntar…

–¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

–Pues veras, ¿ves el traga luz del techo? La luna ya está llegando a su punto y todos empezaran con el baile tradicional, y quisiera que sea mi pareja… Mi prometido no pudo quedarse aquí así que solo le puedo pedir a usted, espero entienda…

–¿Y no hay otro que pueda hacerlo?

–La cosa es que todos e incluso niños tienen pareja y no sobra nadie… Sé que apenas me conoce pero por favor solo le pido esto… Este año me tocó a mí hacer la danza de la luna… Tranquilo, no hay por qué preocuparse, el baile no es muy distinto al vals habitual –dijo la chica moviendo sus manos enfrente de ella.

Zoro solo lo pensó un rato…no tenía nada que perder ¿verdad? Además, si no fuera por ella quien sabe cuándo saldría que aquel bosque– Está bien…

–Muchas gracias –dijo Hana esposando una hermosa sonrisa que sonrojo un poco al peli verde… Pero lo que él no sabía, era que desde una mesa y desde el puesto de bocadillos, sus nakamas lo miraban extrañados y asombrados…pero una mirada algo furiosa y celosa se levantaba de entre todas, y no se tardó en notar.

–Nami-san…me romperá la muñeca –dijo Brook intentando librar su pobre mano esquelética del agarre de ira de la peli roja.

–Lo siento Brook, no sé qué me paso –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa la navegante _"¡Pero quién demonios es ella! ¡¿Y por qué Zoro se sonrojo solo por una sonrisa?!" _pensaba Nami algo irritada _"Espera… ¿Por qué me molesta esto? A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pase o le pase a ese idiota"_ Nami se veía confundida por tales cosas, ciertamente ver a Zoro así de tranquilo y algo sonrojado con una mujer la hacía querer golpearlo y a la chica también, al ver esa escena algo en Nami empezó a doler mucho, como si una fuerte presión en su pecho se le fuera impuesta.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –indago Usopp al ver que las luces eran apagadas y el salón solo era iluminado por la luz de luna que se filtraba por el traga luz hasta llegar a un cristal que contenía una preciosa rosa que despedía cierta luz roja y dorada…

_"Como es la costumbre…ahora todos por favor tomad a su pareja y que empiece el vals" _Fueron las palabras de un hombre rubio desde la cima de las escaleras. Los músicos empezaron a tocar el vals y todo el mundo comenzó a bailar…

–Por favor ustedes también bailad, si lo hacen, la reina de la luna roja los compensará –dijo una jovencita mirando a los Mugiwara que ahora estaban juntos a excepción de Zoro.

–Me permite esta pieza, Nami-swan…

–Está bien –respondió la chica aceptando la petición de Sanji y empezando a bailar.

–Nee Robin, ¿quieres bailar?

–Claro Luffy –la pelinegra le dio una sonrisa a su alegre capitán y ambos se dirigieron a la pista… Dejando así a Usopp, Franky, Brook y Chopper solos en la mesa…

–Parecemos renegados –dijeron con un aura oscura y se mantuvieron en sus asientos mirando el vals…

Mientras los Mugiwara empezaban su baile, en el centro de la pista, junto al pedestal que sostenía la rosa, Zoro y Hana habían comenzado a bailar el vals de la luna, a Zoro no se le hizo difícil seguir el paso a la chica. El baile parecía muy natural, como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho…

–Me sorprende mucho, Zoro-san…

–¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

–Baila demasiado bien… me sorprende ya que usted es un espadachín/pirata pero aun así, su baile parece muy fluido –dijo mientras Zoro le hacía dar una vuelta para luego nuevamente sostenerla por la cintura y seguir bailando…

–Ah…bueno…creo que me acostumbre a ello…

–¿Pero cómo?

–Una…_amiga_…me enseño hace un tiempo y por lo que veo no he olvidado nada… Y ahora que recuerdo…ella dijo que era "el vals de luna roja"

–Pero qué casualidad…es este mismo, ya se me hacía raro que supieras los pasos con lo poco que le explique –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Zoro para luego separarse de él, hacer una reverencia y él imitarla.

Todos en el salón empezaron a separarse y hacerse a un lado, tomando asientos en sus respectivos lugares. En estos momentos Zoro y Hana eran los únicos en la pista y nuevamente empezaron a bailar…

–¿Por qué ellos aun bailan?

–Señorita, es porque a Hana-chan se le dio el deber de hacer el baile lunar alrededor de la rosa para luego abrir el crista inundando así toda la isla de la fragancia de la rosa que contiene gotas doradas de la luna.

–¿Enserio? –Nami parecía no entender mucho pero aun así dirigió su mirada a Zoro, que al igual que todos los Mugiwara, nunca se esperaron ver a Zoro bailar como todo un profesional, incluso mejor que Sanji…

–¿Cómo es que el marimo puede bailar tan bien? Nunca pensé que se le dieran estas cosas si lo único que hace es entrenar, pelear y dormir…

–Pues tiene razón cocinero-san… es muy sorprendente –resupo Robin mirando intrigada a su compañero espadachín al igual que todos…

En la pista de baile, Zoro y Hana estaban realizando un baile de lo más bello, hasta parecía irreal ver tal perfección en ello y eso no se tardar en notar por los habitantes que empezaron murmurar.

En un momento los murmullos desaparecieron cuando Hana se separó de Zoro y fue a abrir el cristal que retenía a la rosa, una especia de niebla trasparente de color rojo se empezó a cernir sobre todos los del salón, luego de eso la rosa fue tomada por Hana quien salió afuera donde se empezaba el festival de la ciudad.

Todos los del salón salieron después de ella al igual que los Mugiwara. Fuera del salón había una calle repleta de juegos, puestos de comidas y entre otros, todo lo que se vería en un festival de alguna celebración.

–Que la luna roja siga protegiendo esta isla y nos llene de felicidad como lo hace siempre –dijo Hana desde una fuente de agua, ella con una sonrisa acerco la rosa a su rostro y le dio un beso para luego colocarla en la fuente, donde la rosa se iba disolviendo hasta nada más ser convertida en niebla que se esparció por toda la isla.

–Wow eso fue sorprendente.

–Oh, Luffy-san –Hana sonrió al ver a aquel pelinegro. Gracias a la ayuda de Zoro ella logro bajar de la fuente y se acercó al chico moreno– Me da gusto verte –dijo amistosamente para luego mirar a Zoro– Lo ves, te dije que estarían aquí.

–¿Eh? ¡Zoro! ¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todos lados –dijo Luffy mirando al peli verde quien solo bufo un poco.

–Lo encontré vagando por el bosque –dijo con una risa la joven pelirroja a lo que Zoro movió la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. Hana dio otra risita al ver eso, volviendo a mirar a Luffy se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado de dos señoritas, una pelirroja que se veía algo malhumorada mientras que la otra estaba más tranquila, también estaban otros cuatro chicos, uno enorme, otro narizón, un que era completamente hueso y ropas y un último que desellaba corazones mirándola…

–¡Pero que hermosa criatura tenemos aquí! ¡Usted parece una de las flores más bellas de un jardín celestial! –eran algunos de los halagos que decía el rubio, Hana solo atino a retroceder un paso diciendo un confundido 'gracias'.

…

–Ay ¿Por qué me estoy enojando? –murmuraba Nami para sí misma tomando una copa de vino. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraban los demás.

Todos estaban hablando con Hana, incluso Robin se acababa de unir a ellos hace apenas unos segundos dejándola sola a ella en la mesa. Aquella pelirroja se había vuelto el centro de atención de todos, y eso era algo que Nami no soportaba, no era que quisiera la atención de toda la tripulación, solo que ver que aquella pelirroja hablaba tan animadamente con Zoro quien respondía cortésmente, de hecho más de lo habitual hacia que Nami hirviera en celos.

_"¿Celos? No. ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa por algo así?" _pensó Nami dejando su copa sobre la mesa y disponiéndose a dar un paseo _"No estoy celosa, además, porque he de estarlo, no es como si me importara lo relacionado con Zoro"_ Se decía a ella misma, pero algo dentro de su mente sabía que en verdad le importaba mucho lo relacionado a ese peli verde aunque lo niegue…

Camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un jardín de flores campanas de color rojas descendiendo a blancas. Era un bonito lugar, al instante en que Nami inhaló la fragancia de las flores, una paz recorrió su cuerpo relajándola completamente…

Unos sonidos se hicieron presentes, ella solo atino a voltear y ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba Zoro con una ceja arqueada. Parecía que se había encontrado por mera casualidad la verdad.

En el momento que Nami estaba por decir una palabra, un sonido en el cielo se hizo presente haciendo que ambos miraran arriba deleitándose de la maravillosa presentación de aquellos hermosos fuegos artificiales.

–Que hermoso –susurro Nami embelesada por los tantos colores y figuras en el cielo.

–Tienes razón –se escuchó otro susurro proveniente de la voz del peli verde.

Nami giro su rostro con lentitud y miro a Zoro, él estaba mirando los fuegos artificiales que se desplegaban en el cielo. Por alguna razón a Nami se le empezaba a palpitar el corazón al ver a aquel espadachín con aquella sonrisa y expresión tranquila en el rostro iluminado por las distintas luces del cielo.

Nami no podía separar su vista de él, y su corazón ya estaba que se salía de su pecho. Ambos estaban a una distancia de más o menos seis metros, pero eso no impidió que Zoro sintiera la mirada de Nami, girando la cabeza ligeramente se encontró con los ojos de la navegante, una sonrisa se dio paso en su rostro lo que hizo que Nami ya tuviera un tenue rojo en sus mejillas.

Era un momento mágico por así decirlo, no había nada más que ellos dos, el cielo iluminado y sus corazones palpitantes.

Zoro se giró y empezó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Nami, ella por su parte se sintió repentinamente débil e indefensa ante la mirada de Zoro mientras más se iba acercando. A tan solo unos pasos de distancia y el cielo aun iluminado por los fuegos artificiales Zoro levanto su mano tocando ligeramente la mejilla de la chica…

–Nami –susurro acercando su rostro al de la chica, quien se dejaba llegar por aquella voz embriagadora e iba cerrando los ojos ante la cercanía del espadachín…

–¡Chicos! Aquí estaban. ¡Que genial, aquí se ve mejor los fuegos artificiales! –aquella voz llena de energía hizo que Zoro diera un salto para atrás alejándose de Nami mientras su capitán se acercaba a ellos.

_"¡Pero que era lo que estaba por hace_r!" era un pensamiento compartido por el espadachín y la navegante cuando recobraron todo su sano juicio.

–¿Eh? ¿Chicos? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntaba Luffy confundido de ver como ambos miembros de su tripulación miraba a lugares opuestos, cada uno tapando su boca con una mano.

Luffy los miro y pensó por rato pero aun así no entendía porque ese comportamiento…

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

–Bien, Franky sube esa última carga de suministro y todo estará listo para zarpar –dijo Nami mientras empezaba a subir al Sunny.

–Adiós Nami-san, espero verla pronto por aquí en otra ocasión –dijo Hana con una sonrisa mientras hacían un ademan con la mano.

–Sí, nos vemos –dijo Nami con una sonrisa algo forzada y subió al barco, ya estando arriba vio como la chica se despedía de los otros.

–Adiós, Luffy-san, Usopp-san, Sanji-san, Robin-chan, Chopper-kun, Brook-san… –dijo la pelirroja haciendo un ademan de la misma manera que con Nami mirando como ellos iba subiendo al barco.

–No veremos pronto, Hana –decía Luffy con una sonrisa desde la cubierta.

–Bueno, gracias por lo del bosque, creo que no te agradecí de eso ¿no? –dijo Zoro mirando a la chica quien asintió con una sonrisa.

–Hasta la próxima Zoro-san –dijo poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de la boca que fue visto por todos en un estado shock– Tenga suerte con Nami-san –susurro la chica mientras se alejaba para dar una risita al ver la expresión de Zoro.

–Como tú… –dijo en un tono bajo y asombrado el espadachín mirando a la chica.

– Shhh… –dijo sellado los labios del espadachín con su dedo índice– Yo solo pasaba por el jardín y como buena chica decidí no interrumpir pero lástima que lo hizo Luffy –con una juguetona sonrisa retiro su dedo de los labios del peli verde y de reojo miro a Nami– Sera mejor que se vaya ahora, antes que ella se enfurezca más.

Zoro aún estaba sorprendido por lo dicho antes. Vio como Hana se retiraba y empezaba a caminar de regreso a casa. Una especie de varias miradas asesinas se le eran presentes al espadachín.

–Zoro…si ya termino de despedirse de su _amiga _suba al barco que zarparemos –dijo Nami con enojo y algo de celos en su voz que fue reconocido por Robin quien sonrió un poco.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y unos pétalos de sakura aparecieron en el suelo… Abrió los ojos al ver aquellos pétalos, dirigiendo su mirada a las personas de la cubierta solo la mirada de Robin cruzo con la suya y una sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra se hizo presente _"Oh no… ¡Ella lo escucho!"_ se dijo mientras que de un salto ya se encontraba en el barco y Nami dio la señal para zarpar.

–¿A dónde nos dirigimos Nami? –preguntó Usopp estirándose y dando un bostezo ya que apenas eran las seis de la mañana y ya se encontraban zarpando, además de que Nami no había dicho el destino…

–Nos dirigimos a Norte, a una semana de aquí está la próxima isla, es la Isla Cor Ignis…

* * *

**Yo:** ~¡Eh!~ Al fin volví \^^/

**Hana:** Ya era tiempo _

**Yo:** No me culpen, estaba algo ocupada y no pude actualizar además de que este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento.

**Jake:** ¿Al fin podremos aparecer?

**Yo:** Nop y sip. Aparecerán pero por corto tiempo hasta capítulos futuros.

**Hana:** ¿Por qué no hubo beso?

**Yo:** Era muy pronto y…por qué Luffy arruino la escena e.e

**Luffy:** ¿Arruinar? ¿Arruinar qué? ***Cara inocente***

**Nami**: ¿Qué escena? Además e-eso no iba a pasar ***toda roja y nerviosa***

**Yo**: Eh sí. Claro...* **mira para otro lado***

**¿?: **¿Yo ya voy a aparecer en la historia?

**Yo:** ¿Qué haces aquí? Baka, que te descubrirán ***le pone una capucha para cubrir su rostro***

**Hannah**: Sora, le llego una carta ***le entrega la carta***

***Minutos después de leer la carta***

**Yo: **Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo ***Nerviosamente intenta ocultar la carta***

**Hana: **¿Qué es esto?... ***Le arrebata la hoja de las manos*** Se le informa que la necesitan en el set del nuevo proyecto… ***abre los ojos y mira a Sora perpleja*** Para el nuevo proyecto _yaoi. _¡Usted está por empezar una historia de Sekaiichi-¡ ***Sora le cubre la boca con un pañuelo con somnífero dejando a Hana dormida***

**Yo:** ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que estará lleno de más sorpresas, nuevos personas, reflexiones (tal vez), ciertos recuerdos y nuevos aliados! \^o^/

¡Matta Nee!


End file.
